Known electrical resistance welding equipment such as spot welders that have conventional water-cooled electrode holders and cooperating replaceable electrodes are typically utilized in connection with high-volume production operations wherein continuing close control of various welding process parameters is desired. For instance, often it is desired to monitor and vary to some standard or preferred and selected level, if necessary, welding equipment actual process parameters such as the clamping pressure (force) existing between the equipment electrodes, electrical current flow to and through the welder electrodes, electrode electrical voltage, and adequacy of electrode coolant flow.
Heretofore, and particularly with respect to monitoring and adjusting equipment electrode load (pressure) levels, it has been common to interrupt on-going production operations for the purpose of separately making the necessary parameter measurements and accomplishing a desired adjustment to the resistance welding equipment. (In the case of taking actual electrode pressure or load measurements, equipment welding shutdown has been necessary because known available welding process parameter sensors cannot tolerate the high temperatures produced by the high current level through the measuring device and at the tips of equipment electrodes even though the electrodes may be water-cooled). Afterwards, production operation of the welding equipment is resumed but most often with a newly-adjusted parameter level.
Accordingly, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a resistance welding sensor assembly which may be utilized, in combination with a resistance welder, to make welder electrode actual clamping load (pressure) measurements on a real-time basis without having to interrupt welding equipment operation. Another object of this invention is to provide a resistance welding sensor which may be also utilized, in combination with a resistance welder, to simultaneously detect and measure other equipment operating parameters such as electrode electrical current, electrode reference electrical voltage, and adequacy of electrode cooling.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a resistance welding sensor which may be readily installed in and removed from a cooperating electrical resistance welder, and which also does not complicate the insertion and removal of replacement electrodes in and from such welder.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading and consideration of the invention summary, detailed description, claims, and drawings which follow.